


Raised By Wolves

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Protective Siblings, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Crossover of SH and TW. Clary and Jonathan both escape with Jocelyn and Luke and flee to Beacon Hills - where they are welcomed by the Hale pack, changing events dramatically for both families.





	1. Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank the TW Legacy Discord crew for this.. I was too chicken to venture into the TW fanfic world and yet, here I am, back on my bullshit.. hope it's alright..

The animal clinic was locked up and Deaton turned to the group who'd barged in needing help. The woman was clearly a shadowhunter, not even glamoured, beautiful with her tattoos and marks all over her skin, and very pregnant - having contractions. _I so did not sign up for this when I became a vet_. The tall man who'd brought her was carrying a toddler, asleep on his shoulder, and practically broadcast his werewolf aura.

The shadowhunter's red hair was sticking to her forehead and the wolf was pacing, fretting. Clearly, he wasn't part of the local pack, no triskelion tattoo marking him as one of the Hale wolves. Deaton could tell he was a new wolf. Possibly a shadowhunter before the bite, like the woman about to give birth in his clinic, maybe not even able to control his shift yet.

The doctor eyed the wolf and toddler he was holding. "Remind me again why she's not in an Institute giving birth?"

"They think she's dead. It needs to stay that way." The wolf was even more agitated, if possible.

"Hi, she's right here, can speak for herself, and I'm about to have this baby - with or without your help, druid. I don't know what it's going to be, so I'd prefer if you were willing to help." Her breathing was shallow and rushed. "Luke, the baby's coming."

The man paled. "Come on, Joc, lay down."

Deaton sighed. "Through here. Lay her down on the table."

"She's still here, you can talk to me." The shadowhunter was certainly fiery.

"Fine, come on." He led them both through the mountain ash barrier, knowing it would only stop the wolf anyway. "What did you mean you don't know what the baby's going to be?"

She pulled herself up on the table, barely accepting help from her companion. "My son isn't all nephilim. There's something demonic in him. My husband did something to him, it's best to be prepared for the worst here too. We're still trying to figure out how to help Jonathan."

Alan shot a glare at the wolf, wondering if he was the one to mess with an unborn child. But he was suspicious of the toddler in his arms. The child hadn't even stirred since they'd entered the clinic, probably sedated if what she was saying about him was true.

As if sensing his thoughts, Luke cast him a dirty glance. "Don't look at me. I got her out. I'm not the one who did this to either of them."

Any reply was lost in a scream from the woman on the table. "If you two are done, this baby is on its way and I'm sure there are preparations you'll want to make."

She was right, he laid out several herbs and a barriers, just in case. He delivered the baby girl without difficulty, and she passed over a line of mountain ash, showing no signs of demonic influence, but the ash glowed golden as she approached it, unlike it would with any normal shadowhunter.

Deaton handed the girl to her mother. "She's not all shadowhunter, but there's nothing in her that prevents her from passing the barrier. Whatever it is, I doubt it's dangerous."

The woman relaxed, visibly relieved. "Thank you." She clutched the baby girl to her chest.

Alan turned to the wolf and toddler leaning over against the other table. "If you want, I can see how I can help the boy."

Luke gave a frightened glance to the mother, who was exhausted on the table. She nodded. He laid the boy on the table, and Deaton instantly surrounded the boy with a boundary of ash. He grabbed the child's hand and tried to pass it over the boundary, but it reacted violently, throwing the boy's limp arm back across his chest.

The vet looked up at the werewolf, alarmed. "What is he?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. His father was experimenting with downworlder blood. There could be anything in him."

"I've never seen the barrier physically repel any downworlder, only -" he trailed off. "I have to make a call to the local alpha. She'll want to know about this boy. If I'm right, you may want her to bite him." He walked away from the alarmed omega toward his office.

A demon. Who would be bold enough to summon a demon only to experiment on his own _child_ with its blood? Deaton picked up his office line and dialed from pure muscle memory. Talia would pick up, she always did.

" _What is it Alan? You do realize what time it is, right?_ " Her soothing voice sounded half asleep.

"Yes, Talia, I know. But I have a shadowhunter, with two half-nephilim children, one she just gave birth to on my table, and an omega in my clinic. You might want to get down here. The older child - Talia, he's something I've never seen before. I think he's a demon hybrid."

" _Is he violent? We'll be right there._ "

"No, just you. The boy is sedated. He hasn't so much as moved since they've been here. I think they're afraid of him. But the whole pack charging in isn't going to help anything."

" _Fine. Just me and Derek then. I'll at least bring my son?_ " Her voice betrayed her exasperation at the situation. Beacon Hills was far enough away from the LA Institute that they didn't deal with shadowhunters often.

"Just you and Derek. Hurry." There was a click and he knew the Hales would be on their way.

He made his way out to his guests, greeted by the sight of the omega cradling the newborn girl so gently, as if she were his own. The mother had pulled her stele out and was activating her healing rune and one for blood loss.

Alan held up a hand, knowing what she was doing. "Wait just a minute. You can't be planning on leaving. The Los Angeles Institute isn't far from here. If you're not careful, you'll be found, especially with a child like that," he motioned to her son. "Let me find a way to help him. The alpha from the Hale pack is on her way and she'll be able to help me know what he is and we'll be able to know the best way to suppress whatever your husband did to him."

Luke glanced at her, still holding the baby girl to his chest. "Joc, we gotta at least let them try."

She let the ferocity fall from her face and relaxed again. "Fine. But only if Luke feels safe around these wolves."

Deaton glanced between the two. "I've been working with the Hale pack my whole life. I would trust them with my life."

The shadowhunter glared at him. "But should I trust them with my son's life?"

The druid opened his mouth to reply, but Talia walked in, her teen son trailing behind her. "It's alright, Alan. I wouldn't trust a shadowhunter I'd never met to treat my child. Would you be so kind as to let us through?"

He opened the gate to allow them through the mountain ash and Talia moved over to the table where the toddler laid asleep, surrounded by more ash. "He seems innocent enough, what made you suspect demonic blood?"

The glance between Jocelyn and Luke did not go unnoticed, nor did Luke's nod.

Deaton reached over the barrier and went to pass Jonathan's hand over it, only for it to be thrown back violently once again. Talia tilted her head curiously, as if she were actually a wolf.

Derek stepped forward. "I've never seen a mountain ash barrier react that way to any creature. Not even a demon."

His mother hummed. "He's right. They often just hover outside the barrier, trapped like we would be. We sometimes trap shax demons with it to train new wolves, and it certainly doesn't do _that_. Must not be your run-of-the-mill demonic blood, if that _is_ what it is."

Luke handed the baby girl back to her mother to join the other wolves at the table. "What if it was a greater demon? Would that explain it?"

The alpha locked eyes with him, and he averted his gaze immediately. "Why would you ask such a bold question?"

"The boy's father was going more and more mad. I was his parabatai before he lured me into a wolf den. He was obsessed with creating the perfect warrior - with the strength of the angels and the magic of the demons. He would want the most powerful of each, if he could get them." Luke kept his gaze down.

"Oh! Angel blood. That would explain the baby's reaction to the mountain ash." Deaton turned to Jocelyn, gesturing for the baby girl. "May I?" She nodded and handed her to him. He cradled the tiny newborn in his hands and held her over the barrier that surrounded her brother. It glowed a bright gold as she was held in its path, reacting to her presence.

Talia stepped around the table and sniffed at the girl. "Fascinating." She turned to the mother. "Have you performed her protection ceremony already?" Jocelyn shook her head. The alpha clapped her hands, pulling out her phone to shoot off a text. "Excellent! We'll do it here. My warlock and silent brother should be here shortly."

Luke looked up, finally. "I'm sorry, your _what_?"

Talia's eyes flashed alpha red as she grinned and her son groaned, rolling his eyes. "I can smell Idris all over the both of you. Here, it's much different. My pack isn't just wolves. So, I'm going to help your son. Unfortunately, the best way to eliminate something that dark in the bloodstream is usually a bite from an alpha, which would make him a part of my pack. But, given that you are Lucian Greymark, parabatai to the most despised shadowhunter in history, turned werewolf and cast out of nephilim society, and you are Jocelyn Fairchild, wife of Valentine Morgenstern - that very same despised shadowhunter - and presumed dead, along with your son, I'm thinking being a part of a pack isn't a bad place for either you.

"I can't guarantee what the bite will do to your son. It may make him more of a hybrid than he already is, but it will certainly give him more control than he has now. I'm sure right now you're frightened of him because he has dark and violent impulses that he gives into, even at such a young age. Control is the most important thing to a wolf." She turned to her son. "Isn't that right, Derek?" His eyes flashed an icy blue before he nodded and lowered his head in deference to his mother.

"So, can I offer you a home as a part of my pack? I will inform the LA Institute that I have an exiled shadowhunter and her half-nephilim children living under my protection and as a part of my pack. They will not come searching for you. You can take a new name, both of you. We will help you train both of your children and any others the two of you have."

Jocelyn eyed the alpha warily. "What do you get out of this? You help my son, not knowing if he'll still be a danger. Take me in, not knowing if Valentine will come for us. What does it get you?"

Talia laughed. "I get two of the most renowned shadowhunters, one who is now a wolf, to help me with my own hunter problem. I get a powerful hybrid and a half-angel as part of my pack. My pack gets four powerful additions, all for what? The cost of doing some goodwill? I'll pay that."

The sound of a portal drew all of their attention. The newborn started crying, still held in Deaton's hands gently. He handed her to her mother and turned to allow the warlock and silent brother in past the barrier, realizing he was going to be here until it was time to open again in the morning at this rate.

Talia was still staring down Jocelyn. It was a good thing she wasn't a proud alpha, or there would already be blood. Luke put a hand on the shadowhunter's shoulder. "Joc, if we do this, it's a home where we don't have to hide who we are from the kids. They can know the truth, they can train and know their history and be prepared if he ever _does_ come back. If we keep running, it means hiding. It means lying to them."

The redhead stared down at the newborn on her chest, sighing. "Luke's right. Your offer is beyond kind and by far the best option for us. Thank you."

The alpha clapped her hands happily again. "How exciting!" She turned to the newcomers. "Brother Jeremiah, Tessa Gray, I believe you are familiar with the ceremony that must be completed when a new shadowhunter is born? Well, as the dear little one's alpha, I am asking that you perform it and protect her from any who would harm her."

The ceremony was over quick and Talia would not let anyone leave the clinic until she'd given Jonathan the bite. "How did you sedate him?"

Jocelyn ducked her head. "I had a warlock prepare a rather strong sleeping drought."

Tessa eyed the boy on the table in shock. "Is he really that dangerous?"

"He can drain the life from things without so much as touching them. I would really rather not allow him to experiment with his power." The mother was testing her strength in standing, having expressed her distaste for staying on the table any longer.

The warlock watched the boy silently for a moment. "If it's only a sleeping potion, I can wake him. Are you sure you want him awake for the bite if he's as powerful as they say?"

Talia glared at Tessa with flashing red eyes. "I am not in the habit of turning young boys while they sleep. He deserves to know what is happening to him and why."

With a nod, Alan wiped away the barrier and Tessa began working her magic, the green sparks flying from her hands, wrapping around the sleeping boy and pulling out the remnants of a golden magic that had been keeping him asleep.

Jonathan sat up slowly, blinking sleepily. His eyes were his mother's bright green until he saw the strangers he didn't recognize and they clouded over with pitch black. Deaton noted every detail of it that he could, hoping to learn more about the boy's origins, should it ever become necessary.

Jocelyn stood in front of him, hoping to reassure him. "No! Jonathan, it's okay! They're friends! They helped me have the baby, your baby sister. Do you want to meet her?"

The darkness of his power receded as he nodded, hoping to see his little sister. Luke brought the newborn up for Jonathan to see. "This is Clarissa. Clarissa, this is your big brother Jonathan, he's strong like you."

Talia spoke up. "He sure is, isn't he?" Jonathan whirled toward her, still sitting on the table, but placing himself between the new voice and his baby sister. "Oh don't worry, little one. I won't hurt your sister. I'm the one who brought people here to help her and do her protection ceremony. I want to protect your family. I think you all are really special, especially you. That's true, isn't it?"

The small boy nodded. "I can hurt things without trying. I shouldn't. Mommy says I should try not to, but it's so easy. And sometimes it just happens"

The alpha smiled. "I'm an alpha. Do you know what that means?" He nodded. "It means I can give you the bite. I think it will help give you the control to only hurt things that should be hurt. I asked your mommy and she agreed, but I wanted to talk to you about it first. That's why we woke you up first, because I think it's important that you understand too."

His young face scrunched up. "So I wouldn't be a shadowhunter anymore?"

Talia smiled. "Well, actually, you're so special, that we don't know. I don't know what you will or won't be. But I do believe it will help you have more control. And that's what's important, that you choose what you do, that you aren't forced to do something just because something inside of you is telling you to do it. Does that make sense?"

Jonathan nodded again. "Yes. I think that would be better. Besides, Luke isn't a shadowhunter anymore and he's still a great warrior. I think it would be okay even if I wasn't."

"Okay, we'll do this now, then. Turn around and look at your family. Ready? Brother Jeremiah, if you would prepare to tend to him, Tessa you as well. Three, two.."

Deaton watched as the strange boy didn't even wince as the alpha's teeth sank into his shoulder.

* * *

Jocelyn closed the door to Jonathan's room for the fourth time that night. Talia had given the family their own corner of a floor, even a nursery for Clarissa, who Jonathan had taken to affectionately calling Clary after the first few days.

Luke watched her try to close the door as soundlessly as possible. "You know, your soundless rune only works on you, not the door."

She flinched, knowing she was caught. "I was just checking to be sure nothing was catching fire, no dead animals, nothing-" she trailed off.

"Nothing demonic."

"Right!"

Luke sighed. "Joc, we've been here for over a week, and he's been fine so far. The full moon is tomorrow and we'll know the full extent of the changes, but, right now, just breathe easy, okay?"

She ran a hand through her frazzled red hair. "Okay. Are you going to take him out with the rest of the pack?"

"Yes, Talia expects it. He's freshly turned and we have no idea what will happen. It will be better if he's with the whole pack. He needs to know that, no matter what, he's one of us."

Jocelyn smiled, wrapping her arms around herself. "You know, we need new names. The kids will have to register in mundane schools like Derek is."

Luke nudged her shoulder. "We could always ask Talia if we could pretend to be long lost Hales." They both snickered.

"No, no. The kids deserve a name of their own. I wish I could give them the Fairchild name." She sighed. "Well, you were Greymark, I was Fairchild. Let's settle on Fray."

Luke chuckled. "That works. I think I'm going to take on Garroway." He watched her closely for her reaction, but this was the woman who'd hid the Cup from Valentine, betrayed him, escaped with both his children and her life. If she didn't want him to know what she was thinking, he would never know.

Clary's cry could be heard from where they were standing outside Jonathan's door. She smiled. "I guess I better go feed her. Good night, Mr. Garroway." She said it with fondness, at least.

He waved a slight goodnight to her. "Good night, Ms. Fray."

* * *

Jocelyn watched as Luke and Jonathan gathered with the rest of the Hale pack, both rather uncertain. Talia made her way through in a tank top and leggings, her dark hair loose around her shoulders. The others seemed to instinctively shift toward her.

Over the week they'd been in the Hale house, Jocelyn had learned several things and the most vital was that Talia was _not_ an alpha to be trifled with. Most of the wolves in the house were her family - her children, brother, sister, nieces, and nephew - but a few were stragglers, like themselves, who had sought shelter and been taken in. She earned loyalty like any true leader would. Not through fear or charisma, like Valentine had, but by caring for her pack and protecting them.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Jocelyn did her best not to jump at the voice of Talia's younger brother, Peter, not wanting to wake Clarissa.

"It's honestly the first time I get to see a pack go out and not have to worry about hunting them." She let the edge creep into her voice. His arrogance and disregard for what she was bothered her. Peter was determined to treat her like any other mundane - she simply wasn't a wolf.

He shrugged. "I'd love to see your kind try and hunt a pack our size. With an alpha like my sister at the head. You nephilim have no idea." He sauntered off to join the rest of the wolves down in the courtyard, preparing for their run through the woods.

Jocelyn pulled Clary a bit closer to her. She knew that if Jonathan proved as powerful as they suspected there would be those who wanted to give the newborn the bite as well - create another tribrid as well. Tonight would tell.

* * *

Howls went up from all around them. Jonathan glanced around, watching the _people_ become _wolves_ , but only in their faces and claws, really. They weren't _true_ wolves - not like Luke was.

Luke glanced down at him, eyes glowing green - not golden or blue, like the rest of them. "The moon is cresting. It's time." Bones started to crack and Jonathan stepped back as he patiently watched his guardian shift into a true wolf.

Others gathered around, curious to see the nephilim omega, only to scatter as he howled loudly, shaking out his black and gray coat, green eyes bright. Jonathan giggled.

"I had thought as much." He whirled, inclining his head at the sound of his alpha's voice. Her red eyes were bright with glee. She seemed excited, not afraid. Jonathan liked her.

"Are all nephilim full wolves when bitten, mother?"

Jonathan glared at the tall girl asking silly questions. That was Laura, the oldest, next in line to be alpha so long as Peter didn't _really_ kill Talia like he was always muttering about when he thought no one could hear.

"We wouldn't know. Most shadowhunters kill themselves before the transition. Luke stayed alive for us. To defeat Valentine." He puffed out his chest, proud of his guardian, proud that he was a _true_ wolf, even if he wasn't a shadowhunter anymore.

Laura stared down at him, like he was some kind of bug she'd never seen before. "Strange, your kind would rather die than be like us - even if it meant being like the most revered of our kind."

He pouted a little. "Not my kind. My mother's kind. And they don't really like her either." Luke nuzzled him and it tickled.

Talia laughed. "You're a quick one, aren't you?" She glanced up at the moon, high into its peak. "Do you feel anything, pup?"

Jonathan stared at his alpha. "I don't feel like killing anything. That's new. Mother doesn't believe it yet. She's been checking my room regularly for any signs of trouble." He shrugged and followed her gaze to the moon, taking it in. "I feel - I feel like I could snap my fingers and do anything, good or bad." Luke paced away from them, off into the woods, his dark coat hiding him in the shadows.

Laura crossed her arms at the boy, glaring at Jonathan again, ignoring that Luke had left her mother's presence without permission. "But do you feel like you're going to shift?"

He glared at her in what he was sure looked like something very six-year-old. "I think I could if I wanted to." He fidgeted, kicking at the ground, suddenly uncomfortable without his guardian there, feeling his age for once.

Talia knelt down in front of him, her fangs were dropped, her claws extended - clearly ready to shift and lead the pack in their run under the full moon. Her red gaze met his and he let his eyes cloud over to black, his power take over so he could see everything through his magic - but it wasn't in control.

The trees didn't wither, Talia didn't flinch, though her daughter backed away, sniffing at him. "Mama, he smells like a warlock, not a wolf!"

The alpha nodded at him, he could see her clearly through the heightened glare of his magic, her red eyes the most prominent thing in the forest, despite all the glowing pairs of eyes - golden, blue, green. Her alpha red stood out as the greatest source of strength.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Put away the magic and see if you can be a wolf tonight. I believe you can be both, but tonight, for your first moon, be a wolf, little pup."

Jonathan fixed his pitch stare on her glowing stare, allowing his own power to fade, feeling it shift back into the recesses of himself. _Be a wolf_. He thought about Luke, all the inane questions he'd asked about what it felt like, how he made his eyes glow, if the transition hurt.

"Good, little pup. Now look around, see the forest and your pack with your true eyes." It was different, seeing like this - it wasn't like there was a harsh light reflecting back at him off of everything like there was when he let the magic flood him. This was like someone had turned the moonlight into day and he could see clearly. He could smell the feelings of the wolves around him, Luke's worry for him, Talia's excitement for the pack, Laura's hesitation about everything. He could hear all the wolves pacing and playing, pouncing on each other for fun as they waited for the signal from their alpha to run. And then he realized - she was just waiting on him. Waiting to see what he would do - if he could shift or not.

The sound of bones cracking was so much louder when it came from inside his body and with the heightened senses of a wolf. Jonathan dropped to all fours, grimacing - he hadn't crawled like a baby in _years_. He was bigger than that. But his wolf had other ideas - no crawling, no walking - running! Running with the pack! Leaping, playing with Luke, maybe nipping at Derek if he got the chance, just to annoy him!

He stopped short at the sight of a large grey wolf in front of him, her deep red eyes watching him with mirth. He lowered his eyes, bared his neck to her in submission. She rubbed her scent on him and strode past him, Laura at her side.

Luke found him just as Talia was in the middle of the clearing they'd all been waiting near. He sniffed at him, nuzzling him again, careful not to cover their alpha's scent with his own. Together, they watched with their green eyes as Talia Hale let our a piercing howl, signaling to her pack it was time to run. Jonathan nipped at Luke's ear and took off, letting out a small howl of his own, fully intending to find at least one of the Hales to pester before Luke caught up to him.

This werewolf thing had been his mother's greatest idea. He couldn't even be angry at her for leaving father any more. This family was far better. He belonged here.

* * *

Jocelyn woke briefly to check that Clary was still sleeping well in the bassinet next to her bed - her very warm, very full bed. She sat up to see the familiar figure of Luke's wolf form with his charcoal coat, nearly the size of a large man, and laying at her back. It was the white wolf pup at her feet that was a surprise. Barely the height of a medium-sized dog, her son must have managed to shift after all. She ran her hands down the length of his lean body, comforting him. A glowing green eye peaked out at her sleepily and she bit her lip. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but this all seemed so _normal_.

Jocelyn Fairchild, a shadowhunter, went to sleep with her son in the bed for the first time in her life, unafraid, amazingly, because he was actually a werewolf.


	2. Best Things Come in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hales and Fairchilds are a bit older, but Peter is plotting to give Clary the bite, making her the second tribrid in the pack. Jonathan is not about to let anything happen to his little sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's week 9 of my 10 week term. But hey! Have this because it's NOT a final paper 🙃

Jocelyn watched as her children sparred in one of the large open spaces in the Hale mansion. Jonathan and Laura were going at each other with staffs, while Clary had been paired with the youngest, Cora, for hand-to-hand.

Luke shouted corrections from the side of the sparring floor. In the seven years their family had been a part of the Hale pack, he’d been placed in charge of training the young wolves and others. Joc taught in the local middle school, watching over the pack’s children – mundane and downworlder alike.

“Clarissa! No runes!” Luke’s voice reached her from her perch on the balcony above the group. The clacking of Jonathan and Laura’s staffs stopped. Cora’s growl was audible to her ears even without a hearing rune.

She lept the railing and landed between her daughter and the wolf. “Clare, how many times do we have to tell you? She’s not using her advantage as a wolf, you’re not using yours as a shadowhunter. Learn how to fight as a mundane  _first._ Then train with your abilities. You’ll be a better fighter for it.”

Jocelyn recognized the fire that flashed through her daughter’s green eyes. “Peter says if you have an advantage, use it.”

Jonathan turned on his sister. “If you listen to what Peter says, you’ll be bitten or dead in a week. You’re a shadowhunter, Clary. Be smarter than that.”

Growls from both of the Hale sisters had Joc looking to Luke for help. His head was already in his hands. This was apparently a common argument. She’d have to bring it up to Talia.

“I think we’re done for the day.” The four children nodded at Luke, the two teens handing their staffs to him as they all filtered out of the room, paired off by sibling.

She turned to Luke. “What did Jonathan mean? ‘Bitten or dead’? Does he know something?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. He always seems to know more than he says. He’s pretty convinced Peter’s plotting something – to kill Talia, to get Clary turned. Who knows. I’m not sure he’d tell us if we asked point-blank.”

“He’d tell Talia.”

“She’d never doubt her brother enough to ask without proof. That’s probably why Jonathan isn’t saying much. He may be thirteen, but he’s smart. Less trusting than Clary, with the added benefit of his magic and wolf senses. We still don’t even know what her angel blood does for her.”

Jocelyn sighed. “It clearly doesn’t make her a more impressive fighter.”

Luke shot her a look. “That’s not fair, Joc. She’s just a kid, barely in the second grade. She wouldn’t even be on training missions yet if we were in an Institute.”

A pang of guilt shot through her. “You’re right. I don’t even know what I’m expecting out of her. I shouldn’t be expecting anything. She just needs to be able to protect herself, if he comes back, and the pack, if the hunters come for us. That’s all we need.”

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to his chest. “Honestly, she could probably handle either of those now. Let’s just be proud of her, okay? Like we are of Jonathan. They’re both the only ones of their kind.”

She nodded. “They need to know we love them for it.”

* * *

Jonathan leaned against the fence, reading the latest assignment for his mundane language arts class. It was amusing to see how mundanes imagined the downworld – like there were these great castles that warlocks could go to school in. As if the Clave would ever allow that.

At least they got the bias against werewolves right. The bell for Clarissa’s school rang and he closed his book, making a mental note of the page number, dropping it in his backpack before slinging it back over his shoulder.

His tiny sister was always identifiable in the crowd of other children by her bright red hair – although he really thought it was more of an orange color. His mother insisted it would get darker as she got older.

She was chatting with Cora, apparently they were back on good terms, the sparring match from the morning forgotten. Simon Lewis was trailing behind, always at his sister’s side. Jonathan hadn’t decided how he felt about that yet.

The trio walked up to where he waited, Clary not pausing in her conversation with Cora. “And so when I opened the book, it was like the symbols just  _appeared_  on the page. The warlock swore up and down that it was just a journal – all blank pages, but I’m telling you! I  _saw them_!”

“Clary!”

“Clarissa!” Cora and Jonathan admonished her at the same time, nodding to the mundane that was standing right behind her.

She turned to Simon and waved her hand in front of his face. “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for.” He widened his eyes and nodded. She grinned at the wolves. “See? We’re good.”

He rolled his eyes at her.  _Little sisters_. He pushed off the fence, heading home. The girls said their goodbyes to the mundane, jogging to catch up with him as they made their way back to the Hale mansion.

“Jon, can we stop at Dot’s shop? I want to show you guys the journal with the symbols.” Clary bounced in front of him, walking backwards. “It’s on the way. Please?” She pouted, letting her green eyes widen.

Cora giggled as he sighed. “Fine, Clare. We’ll stop in Dot’s shop. But only because she’s pack.”

His sister squealed. “Thank you, brother!” She crashed into him, hugging his waist. He smiled, patting her on the back.

They continued on their way, quickly making it to the shop.  _Madame Dorothea’s Antiquities and Enchantments_  was exactly as Jonathan imagined any warlock’s store would be: something mundanes interested in ‘new age’ things would browse and downworlders would instantly recognize.

The girls went to race in ahead of him, but his skin prickled as they went to approach the door. Magic to prevent wolves from overhearing a conversation – he’d grown to recognize the taste of it on the air.

Jon reached out and grabbed the two young ones by the arms, stopping them just short of the spell. He let his eyes cloud, his magic filtering into every part of him, spilling into the girls as he pressed past the barrier to hear what was being hidden.

_“I need your support in this, Dorothea. The wolves will follow Talia, even if it costs us the entire pack, but the rest of us – the rest of the downworlders – we have to be smarter. The pack_ must _survive.”_  That was Peter Hale’s voice. Plotting against Talia, again. It was all Jonathan could do not to break down the door and suck the life right out of him. He had the power to do it – he knew he did. But Talia had made him promise, and a shadowhunter’s word was his bond.

_“You’re a fool if you think we will follow you in this. She is a child. And she will not become what you want her to be. Clarissa Fairchild will never be a wolf. The fates have chosen another path for the angel-blooded girl.”_  Dot’s voice was even, but next to him, Jon could feel Clary’s heart rate rise.

Certain members of the pack had called for her to be bitten since his first full moon. Talia had deferred to their mother, who had said it would be Clary’s choice, when she was old enough. But dissenting voices, like Peter, weren’t much for consent.

_“And what exactly is that supposed to mean? If I find an alpha to bite her, she’s a wolf. That’s how this works.”_

Dot laughed. On Jonathan’s other side, Cora stiffened. He nudged her gently. “What?”

“The bite reveals what’s already inside. It’s not always a wolf,” she whispered slowly, forcefully.

_“Have you ever heard of the kanima, Peter? Or the tezcatlipoca, banshee? Each a result of an alpha bite, and yet, not a wolf. The bite awakens what already lies dormant inside. What lies dormant inside the tribrid is not a wolf. Your plan will fail.”_

_“How can you possibly know that? We won’t know unless we try.”_

Jonathan growled, going rigid, ready to pounce through the door. Clary and Cora both pulled him back, now curious to hear more.

_“The fates have seen fit to show me. Her path is to become the second tribrid. She will hear the voices of the angels, receive their messages. I can tell you how to awaken her third nature, but you must know this does not mean we will support you and your coup. We follow Talia.”_

Clary jerked back. Jonathan held fast to her shoulder, not wanting her to break from the connection, in case she missed what they were saying about her. He couldn’t let her fear control her. It was his job as her big brother to show her to control her emotions.

_“Very well. I’m on my own. Just tell me how to turn the girl. An alpha?”_

_“An alpha could, yes. But for what lies within her, it’s not necessary. A bite from a true wolf with blue eyes can wake it as well.”_

The girls turned to him. There was no wolf in their pack that met that description. The only true wolves were Jon and Luke, with their shadowhunter green eyes, and Talia. Clary let out a breath of relief.

They heard Peter growl in frustration.  _“Do you know how hard she is to get in contact with?”_

_“That is not my problem.”_

Clary stared at him with fear in her eyes. Heavy footsteps drew his attention to the door. He dropped his magic and pulled the girls to the side of the building, casting a quick glamour over them so their breathing and heartbeats were masked from the wolf’s supernatural senses.

As Peter Hale stomped away from the shop, Jonathan thanked the Angel that he was more than just a shadowhunter or a wolf. He could sense the barrier fall from around the shop and he motioned toward the door, tugging on his sister’s hand.

They stepped in, his senses being assaulted by incense and spices and plants of all kinds. Clary twisted her hands together, all her previous excitement forgotten in what they had just heard.

Dot stepped out from behind a curtain of beads, raising a brow at the three of them. “I should have known it was your magic breaking through my spell, young Fairchild.”

He saw the two girls flinch, so he raised his chin, not ashamed of spying on the pack traitor. “I never trust Peter. I make a habit of knowing his plots.”

The warlock nodded. It seemed to relax his sister, so he felt a bit of accomplishment. “I suppose all three of you heard?” They nodded. “Good, good. Will you warn Talia and your mother?”

Cora spoke up. “Of course. The only reason we didn’t go straight home was Clary and that journal.”

“Oh! Yes, I pulled it and tested it. That’s how I realized what you are, Clarissa.” She opened a drawer and grabbed an embossed journal, with a detailed sword on the front. “This has angelic energy running all through it. It called to you. Keep it close, you will need it as the voices get loud.”

Jonathan’s attention snapped up to her from the journal in his sister’s small hands. “Voices?”

Clary looked as though she hadn’t even heard. She opened the book, flipping through the pages, her eyes lighting up. “See? Jon, look! Can  _you_  see them?”

She held a page up to him, but there were no symbols on the page that he could see. He shook his head at her. “No, Clare. I think this is something for angels only. No demons or wolves allowed.”

* * *

It wasn’t often that Talia called a leadership meeting at his clinic, but Deaton found himself hosting the alpha, the Fairchilds, Dorothea, Nerissa, and Raphael. He let them all past the mountain ash, inclining his head as Talia filed in last.

She stood with her back to the entrance as she addressed the group. “As many of you may now have heard, my brother’s attempted coup failed to gain the support he needed to kill me – again. I thank you for that.” Everyone in the room nodded in deference to their alpha.

“However, we do know that he is going to try to bring the Desert Wolf here to awaken the third side of Clarissa Fairchild. Other than an alpha, she is his only option. Clary is not the only child at risk if he succeeds in bringing her here. We cannot allow her to cross into Hale territory.”

Deaton glanced at Talia and saw a flicker of guilt flash through her red eyes. She must have done something to this Desert Wolf – something that she didn’t share with him.

“Nerissa, is it possible for seelies to put a natural barrier while the warlocks place a magical one?”

The seelie nodded, her blonde hair swaying as if in an unseen breeze. “It will be done, Talia.”

Dorothea held up a hand. “We need to consider the will of the fates. The angels have called out to the girl. If you will not awaken the spirit within her, this is how it must be done.”

Lucian growled. “You would defy our alpha? Put my daughter and other children at risk? Because of some invisible writing only a seven-year-old girl can supposedly see?”

The vampire turned to him. “Do you not believe her? She is, as you say, your daughter. Angel-blooded, no less. Would she lie?” Raphael tilted his head, as if innocently curious.

Deaton watched Jocelyn’s hand pulse at her side, itching for a blade. Her fighting days were far from over. She glared at Raphael. “I believe my daughter. I’m just not willing to risk her life on  _Peter’s_  plan.”

Talia held up a hand. The room went silent. “I will not give a child the bite simply because it is the  _better_  option. We will stop this plot, then we will discuss the situation with Clarissa at length. She should have a choice.” Her red eyes bored into each of them in turn. “Is that understood?”

Murmurs of assent came from around the room. Deaton’s phone rang in his office, causing several in the group to jump slightly. He glanced at Talia and she nodded.

He crossed the room to see the Hale mansion’s number on the ID. Dread settled in his stomach as he picked up to hear Laura’s frantic voice on the other end. “I need my mother, now! It’s Clary, she’s been bitten – she won’t wake up. There’s something wrong, Deaton. This isn’t normal.”

He sighed. “Take a deep breath, Laura. Clary is going to be okay. We know what happened. We – we just thought we’d have more time. We’re all on our way.”

He hung up the phone, standing up to inform the room what had happened – or at least those who didn’t have supernatural hearing.

“It already happened. Clary’s been bitten. We’re all needed at the Hale mansion.”

* * *

“Beacon Hills?” Helen took the steps behind her father two at a time to keep up. “Can I come with you?”

Andrew Blackthorn turned around, causing his daughter to stop abruptly. “It’s not a vacation, Helen. It’s a mission. A rogue wolf did some serious damage to a family and even attacked the local pack. A girl is in a coma.”

“I understand, sir.” She fell into the perfect shadowhunter stance. She could be professional, a perfect soldier, if it got her into the town where her biological mother lived.

Her father sighed. “Fine, you can come. But you are a shadowhunter  _first_ , am I understood?”

She remained in her stance, nodding. “Perfectly, director. Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Go gear up. It’s a bit of a drive, and we have LA traffic to battle before we deal with any wolves.”

Helen smirked, dashing off to the weapons room to grab her gear. It wasn’t her first mission, but it was definitely her first mission outside of Los Angeles. And to  _Beacon Hills_  no less.

“You’re grinning like an idiot.” Her little brother Mark leaned against the doorframe of the training room.

“Am not.”

“You really are. Must be one hell of a mission.”

She waved him in. He moved to help her prep some weapons. “It’s to Beacon Hills. What if I can meet her?”

Mark paused, hands frozen. “Why? She left us on the doorstep of the Institute.”

Helen groaned. Not this again. “Yes but don’t you want to know  _why_?”

“No,” he moved and stood facing her, arms crossed. “The Hale pack has half-breeds, we would have been welcome. There’s no reasonable excuse. So no. I don’t want to know.”

She sheathed her final blades. “Fine. I’ll find out for both of us.”

“You do that.” He walked out. She was quick to follow, heading to meet their father for the mission, no matter what Mark said.

 

“You weren’t joking,” she muttered as she got out and stretched her legs, admiring the mansion they’d pulled up to. “That was a ridiculously long drive.”

“I warned you. Still glad you came?”

She flashed him a smirk. “Definitely.” Movement over his shoulder drew her attention. A group was approaching them, likely the alpha of the Hale pack.

Her father turned, stepping up to greet them and she rushed to his side. A beautiful woman with long, dark hair was flanked by a tall man with dark skin and kind eyes, and a young girl who must have been her daughter – same dark eyes and hair.

“Talia, always a pleasure. I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.”

She inclined her head at his greeting. “And you, Andrew.” Her eyes drifted over to Helen and she could feel the force of the woman’s gaze. It was like being turned inside out. “My word, she looks just like her mother.”

Helen was lost for words, but apparently her father had been prepared. “Thank you, just as lovely and deadly, to be sure. But, to business. You have a rogue wolf.”

Talia tilted her head. It reminded Helen of a curious puppy. “We don’t, actually.”

Father clenched his fist, a sign he was withholding thoughts. “You know I wouldn’t be here if it was pack business. One of your own was attacked.”

The alpha’s eyes flashed a bright red. Helen was mesmerized by the raw power that this woman gave off. “It was not a  _rogue_  wolf. It was a contracted attack. The child was the target. The family was collateral damage. So, as I said. No rogue wolf here.”

Something didn’t add up. “Forgive me, did you say the  _child_  was the target?” Her father turned to glare at her. Oh well, she’d already asked the question,

Talia smirked at her before glancing at the man to her side, as if asking. He nodded. She turned back to the house. “Follow me.”

They entered the mansion and Helen was pretty sure there were Institutes smaller than this place. They had a sparring room that was larger than LA’s training room and she kind of itched to know what it was like to train in a room that open.

They were led up to a room where a small girl was laying on a bed, IV in her arm, with a woman who could only be her mother sitting next to her. Upon their entry, the woman stood up, blade out, ready to defend her child.

Once Helen could look beyond the blade, she saw the woman’s runes. “You’re a shadowhunter.”

She lowered her seraph blade, looking Helen up and down. “And you’re half-shadowhunter, like my children.”

Father walked over to the girl on the bed, checking her ears. “Not seelie.”

A boy with bright blonde hair stepped out from behind the mother. “No, we’re not.” His eyes flashed the green of a shadowhunter turned wolf.

Helen frowned. “Were you both the targets? Or just her?”

The boy stared down at his sister. “Just her. I’ve already been bitten. I’m already a hybrid. But it didn’t work like they wanted it to. She hasn’t woken up.”

“Jonathan, hush.” His mother glared.

The alpha stepped forward again. “You’ll have to forgive Jonathan. He takes the protection of his little sister quite personal. It was because of him that we knew the attack was coming, unfortunately we weren’t fast enough. We were still in our meeting planning defenses when she was bitten.”

“So this was an alpha?”

Helen watched as the wolves in the room exchanged glances. There was a serious secret they were hiding, something about this girl. She could tell father could see it too.

He sighed. “Listen, if whatever you’re holding back has to do with the fact that this is Jocelyn Morgenstern, I’d recognize her anywhere. So let’s just get that out of the way. Now, can we speak openly, please, so my daughter and I can do our jobs and be on our way?”

She stared in surprise at the mother – Jocelyn, and her children.  _Morgenstern_  that was a name that no one could mistake.

Jocelyn sheathed her blade. “Will you report to the Clave that I am still alive or anything of my children’s existence?”

“Did you or your children attack that mundane family?”

“Of course not!”

“Then no. I understand why you’re hiding. The Clave is not kind, even to the heroes of the Uprising.”

The mother sighed. “Very well then. Both my children are Valentine’s. But they are also not. He experimented on them. He gave Jonathan demon blood – we think the blood of a greater demon. Talia had to give him to bite to give him any form of control. Clarissa, however, has pure angel blood. We’re only just starting to see any of the effects.

“There is a certain,” she paused, glancing at Talia, “individual who wants Clary to be a tribrid like her brother. Three natures: shadowhunter, demon, wolf; shadowhunter, angel, wolf. But he was warned that she wouldn’t be a wolf – that she didn’t need an alpha’s bite. So he found a dark wolf to bite her.”

Her father listened carefully. “So you know who plotted this, and I’m assuming you know who the attacker was?”

The man nodded. “She calls herself the Desert Wolf. An assassin, who conveniently happens to also be a werecoyote – a true wolf.”

Father rubbed his temples. “Yeah, we know of her. She’s practically impossible to find.”

“That’s why we thought we would have more time to prepare before she came for her. We didn’t anticipate he could get in contact with her so soon.”

“And the mundane family? Any ends that need tied?”

The wolves shook their heads. “The little girl is missing, presumably thrown from the car as the attack occurred. She was adopted, only six-years-old. If she’s out there, we’ll find her. The others were torn apart by the wolf. There’s a father who wasn’t in the car. If we find the girl, we’ll return her, memories wiped.”

Father nodded, seeming satisfied.

Helen stared at the tiny girl in the bed, one thing still nagging at her. “What can a dark wolf bite do?”

Talia answered, “Create a banshee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had like FOUR versions of this in my head as like a transitional chapter between the first chapter and the actual time period where the show takes place.. but this is where I ended up. Also, deciding on narrators is hard. IDK why. It just is.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it was going to be a one-shot, but I seem to be incapable of writing those. So have this instead. Enjoy!


End file.
